MONSTER
by Victoria Morgan1
Summary: Everyone has their struggles, but Rin has to deal with something a lot more stressful than everyone else. how will the others react when they hear something from Rin they'd never expect? (takes place before everyone finds out Rins secret.) this is my first story so please have mercy! (I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING RELATED TO BLUE E


the song is monster by imagine dragons

I was listening to music and this song came on and the first thing that came to my mind was OH MY GOD this is perfect for Rin!!!! Sooooooo now we have this

It was the middle of class and rin was sitting in his seat right beside shiemi completely spaced out. To the untrained eye it would look like he was actually paying to the lessen his brother was teaching. But everyone new better than that. It was odd to see this lazy yet energetic boy not sleeping through the lessen or distracting everyone else with the innocent smile of his. Regarding how everyone felt they still kept their thoughts to themselves.

Class had just ended and rin just walked out the door. Bon was the first to speak up "hey guys, do you think rin was acting a bit off?" They all looked at one another before they all responded with 'yeah' 'me too' 'I did'. Then shimas eavesdropping mine came up with an idea, "why don't we just follow him?"

"Follow who?" The group all turned around to see a teacher hoping they weren't going to get themselves into any trouble. Yukio asked again with a more stirn voice "follow who?" All eyes pointed to bon. "We noticed okumura was actin' all wiered so we were going to follow him." Yukios response was not what they had been expecting. Something along the lines of 'no' or 'I don't think so'. But what they got was "I'm going with you." They all agreed, too scared to deny the young exorcist.

As the teens all headed out following the blunette. rin was walking down the long corridor completely unaware of the lingering eyes that followed. He wasn't really paying attention to where he was going, but something in him told him to stop. He looked to his left and saw a room with wooden floors, walls covered in mirrors, and a piano. Curiosity got the best of him and went in. No one knew this but the old man and a few of the other priests but rin loved to play the piano. He then took a seat and taped the last key on the far right just listening to that high pitched not brought back memories.

Everyone was confused. What was he doing? What happened next no one expected, rin started playing the piano. It was a slow melody but beautiful. Then he started to sing.

Ever since I could remember

Everything inside of me

Just wanted to fit in (oh oh oh oh)

I was never one for pretenders

Everything I tried to be

Just wouldn't settle in (oh oh oh oh)

They were all stunned. They wanted to ask him so many questions but decided against it. They decided to just sit and listen.

If I told you what I was

Would you turn your back on me?

And if I seem dangerous

Would you be scared?

I get the feeling just because

Everything I touch isn't dark enough

If this problem lies in me

I'm only a man with a candle to guide me

I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me

A monster, a monster

I've turned into a monster

A monster, a monster

And it keeps getting stronger

Konekomeru was next to ask questions, "what does he mean?" Izumo was next "maybe his temper?"

Can I clear my conscience

If I'm different from the rest

Do I have to run and hide? (oh oh oh oh)

I never said that I want this

This burden came to me

And it's laid its home inside (oh oh oh oh)

If I told you what I was

Would you turn your back on me?

And if I seem dangerous

Would you be scared?

I get the feeling just because

Everything I touch isn't dark enough

If this problem lies in me

I'm only a man with a candle to guide me

I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me

A monster, a monster

I've turned into a monster

A monster, a monster

And it keeps getting stronger

"Did you know he could play the piano?" Yukio stared in disbelief "N-no I-I had no idea."

(Oooooooooo ohh)

(Oooooooooo yeahh)

(Oooooo hello )

A monster (ooo)

If I told you what I was

Would you turn your back on me?

And if I seem dangerous

Would you be scared?

I get the feeling just because

Everything I touch isn't dark enough

If this problem lies in me

I'm only a man with a candle to guide me

I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me

A monster, a monster

I've turned into a monster

A monster, a monster

And it keeps getting stronger

By the time he had ended the song there were tears running down his face. Rin wiped his tears on the sleeve of his school uniform and was about to walk out when he turned his head and saw everyone standing in the door way. "W-what are you guys doing here? How l-long have y-you been standing there?!" Bon was the first to speak "what was that song? Is there something your not telling us?" Rin was speechless. He didn't know what to say, should he tell them? Should he keep it to himself? What was he supposed to do? He took a deep breath. You guys we need to talk...

AAAAAAAAND THATS THE END

I hope you liked it!

Please comment

Till next time!!

\- monae


End file.
